Los Fantasmas de Phantomhive!
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Adaptación al Famoso cuento "Los Fantasma de Srooge" Pasen y Lean! Advertencia: Lean Antes "Amor entre el Cielo y el Infierno"


_**Konichiwa minna-san! **_

_**Eleanor: Hola *Sonrie* Ya ha pasado ese mes y estamos en navidad así que primero!**_

_**Feliz Navidad! y aquí esta mi prometido regalo!**_

_**Para Layla Van Ninen, que nos dio la idea y pues aquí estoy yo trayendo a palabras**_

_**Eleanor: Querida Neko Baka, te debemos una *Molesta* No she vale... usaste su idea y no la mía!**_

_**La tuya no era de navidad, era más bien mmm sadica?**_

_**Eleanor: Era kawaii *Psicopata***_

_**En fin, mi querida Eleanor me dio miedo! Nos vamos a leer! pero primero!**_

_**Advertencias!: Si no has leído el fanfic "Amor entre el Cielo y el Infierno" no te leas esta ya que no entenderas nada de nada! otra cosa la trama no me pertenece, ya que se basa en el cuento los "Fantasmas de Scrooge!" y pues eso .-. lo otros personajes son de Yana Toboso-sama! en fin a leer! *Asustada***_

_**Eleanor: Tranquila! yo soy tu parte oscura! *Con un cuchillo***_

_**Me da miedo mi parte oscuraaaa! waaaaa *Se va y deja a Eleanor narrando***_

Los fantasmas de Phantomhive

Era tiempo de Navidad en Londres. Nuestra historia seguirá a un niño llamado Ciel Phantomhive. El joven niño era muy trabajador, pero codicioso, sin embargo humilde en el fondo. Nos ubicaremos en la vispera de navidad, Ciel y su querido mayordomo Sebastian, estaban en la oficina del más joven, terminando de revisar el papeleo. Como de costumbre Ciel estaba concentrado en el trabajo mientras Sebastian pensaba como celebrarían navidad este año.

Se abrio la puerta dejando pasar a Yamiko, una de las doncellas de el joven Phantomhive.

Feliz navidad Bocchan! - Dice la tan conocida demonio, con una nada habitual sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa de felicidad y de ... maldad?.

¿Navidad? Estupideces! saben que nunca celebramos navidad- El pequeño conde, como siempre mostro su descontento con la popular fiesta.

No lo dice enserio? o si? Bocchan?- Pregunto Yamiko sin borrar la maldad de su gesto.

Claro que lo digo en serio, la Navidad es una tonteria... -Decia mirando a la ventana, con una mueca de desagrado.

Perdone el atrevimiento Bocchan- Dice Yamiko con falso respeto.

¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué es la Navidad? Una epoca más del año, una inútil epoca más del año- Recita Ciel, como si hubiera dicho lo mismo 100 veces- Ustedes celebren la navidad a su manera - Dijo el jefe de familia de los Phantomhive dando por terminada la discusión.

Bocchan, la navidad es una de las mejores epocas del año! ya lo verá! - Dice la doncella.

Ve a hacer tus tareas!- Dice Shieruu con un tono extremadamente cortante.

Feliz Navidad Sebastian, Bocchan- Termina de decir la joven demonio, saliendo de la estancia.

Feliz Navidad Yamiko- Dice Sebastian despidiendose de esta.

Que se tomen el día libre mañana, pero empezemos temprano al día siguiente- Este solo asintio.

Yes my Lord- Reverencio y procedio a retirarse.

Un par de horas desde que Michaelis se fuera, nuestro protagonista subio a su dormitorio, pero sin la compañía de Sebastian, lo cual, para ustedes queridos lectores y para mi, a día de hoy, todavía no tiene explicación lógica.

Ding Dong ...- Se escuchaba un ruido proveniente del exterior que alerto al joven muchacho.

El extraño ruido continuo, hasta que un espiritu hizo su aparición.

Isabel?- Pregunta un confundido Ciel parpadeando.

Bocchan, soy Isabel, la Isabel demonio- Dice revelando sus hermosos ojos rubi.

Que haces en mi habitación?- Esta no respondio.

Solo quiero decirle algo, esta noche le advertire!Aún tiene la oportunidad de cambiar. Escucheme, le visitarán tres espiritus. El primero llegará mañana cuando el reloj marque la una. El segundo llegará después. Y el tercero en la noche cuando el reloj dé la ultima campanada de las doce- Sin decir más el espiritu de Isabel se esfumo dejando al conde con curiosidad y extrañeza.

Ciel, se durmió luego de un largo rato de preguntas sin respuesta. Y para cuando desperto, encontro a una persona muy importante para el a su lado.

Rose?- Dice Ciel, bastante sorprendido de ver a su hermana allí.

Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, Ciel, en otras palabras soy la parte angel de Rosetta. Sal de la cama y acompáñame- Este no pudo más que obedecer, por la alegría de ver a su hermana nuevamente.

Rosetta llevo a Phantomhive al pasado, donde celebraba navidad con sus padres, Rosy, su tía y Lizzy.

Ellos no pueden vernos ni oirnos. Sólo son sombras del pasado- Al decir esto Ciel sintio una punzada en su pecho, recordando tiempos felices.

Es la mansión antes del incendio -Dice Ciel reconociendo al instante su viejo hogar.

Si lo es. ¿Y reconoces a ese niño pequeño sentado alli leyendo solo?- Este asintio.

Soy yo. Pero... ¿por qué estoy... por qué está solo?

Tú sabes la respuesta- La joven angel simplemente se dedico a observar.

Porque yo quería estar solo- Murmura el perro guardian de la reina, mostrandose vulnerable.

Ven, sujetate, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Esta le ofrece su espalda para volar al pasado.

No! no quiero recordar! - El chico por muy contradictorio que sea se muestra débil, justo lo que nunca a querido ser.

No me eches la culpa. Te dije que eran sombras de las cosas que fueron- Rosetta a pesar de ser la hermana pequeña de Ciel, era cruel y más madura que este.

¡Llévame de regreso!- Ordeno el perro guardian.

Sólo nos queda una última parada, nuestro tiempo se acaba- Rosy era más terca que Ciel, y contra la voluntad de este le llevo a su última parada.

Aparecieron en el jardín de la mansión, con Ciel sentado junto a su antigua prometida, Elizabeth, quien se encontraba llorando.

No puedo casarme contigo,Ciel- Decia calmandose poco a poco nuestra pequeña Lizzy.

Tonterias, no amo a nadie -Dijo el cruel chico.

Es cierto- La rubia se levanto y se fue, sin dejar rastro.

Elizabeth se alejó corriendo del jardin. Ciel y Rose la siguieron. Cuando se detuvieron, una niña pequeña la abrazó y le dio un beso.

Ayúdame a abrocharme el sombrero, mamá- Pidio la pequeña mini Lizzy.

¿Son sus hijos? - Rosetta asintio- Nuestros "sobrinos"- Añadio con una sonrisa.

Papá! -Gritaron los chicos al ver a un hombre llagar bajo una montaña de regalos.

Llevame a casa!- Grito Ciel, queriendo ver en carne propia a sus "sobrinos".

Acatando a la petición, Phantomhive regreso a su dormitorio, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Entonces sonó la campanada del reloj.

No Bocchan, no fue un sueño- Dijo la transformación de Akai apareciendo de la nada.

Supongo que eres el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente- Dice Ciel con un toque de gran ironía.

Así es. Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Tengo mucho que mostrarte. Tómate de mi carcaj, apurate!- Ambos fueron transportados a una calle llena de nieve. Había mucha gente comprando los regalos de último momento, las tiendas permanecían abiertas, la gente cocinaba sus mejores platos, y las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. Todos asistían a la iglesia con sus mejores ropas. Todos estaban felices.

Felices..- Dice vagando su mirada por la calle.

Lo están. Es Navidad. ¿Qué esperabas?- Dice ironicamente nuestra querida oji morada.

Quieres decir que estén felices sólo porque es 25 de Diciembre?- Takishima solo asintio.

Si. Hoy pueden dejar de lado sus problemas y sólo disfrutar estar con sus familias- La chica sonrio mientras veía a la gente.

Entoces la demonio de Luz llevo a Ciel, a ver a su fiel mayordomo, encontrandoselo en el sotano jugando con sus gatos. Isabel entro llevando comida para los pobres gatitos.

Amor es lo que puedes sentir aquí- Dijo la joven doncella, enternecida. Sebastian acerco a un pequeño gatito tan flaco que parecia un zombie.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no camina?- Pregunto un preocupado Ciel.

Esta muy enfermo. Su nombre es Tim, tal vez muera- Ciel sintio su corazón estrujarse al saber que el pobre Tim moriría.

Veo una silla vacia en aquella esquina. Si el futuro no cambia, con seguridad morirá- Continuo la doncella, esperando calmar un poco el sufrimiento de su joven amo.

No..- Susurro mirando la bella escena.

De todos modos ¿qué te importa? Eso hará que disminuya la población mundial- El chico sintio un gran dolor, al escuchar a su sirvienta citarlo con su tono indiferente, tan digno de un demonio.

Se hacía tarde, Akai llevo a Ciel a muchos lugares, para ver navidad. De golpe aparecieron en una fiesta.

Yamiko?-Pregunto reconociendo a la pelinegra en el monton.

Dijo que la Navidad era sólo una mentira- Decía la joven chica con tono burlón-Prefirió enojarse con nosotros que venir a divertirse- El joven a su lado solo le dio la razón.

No les agrado- La chica negó.

No, a menos que el futuro cambie- Ciel asintió.

¿Y cómo puedo cambiar el futuro?- La chica solo sonrió.

Continuaron su viaje. Visitaron muchos paises, viajaron hacia tierras lejanas. Fue una noche muy larga. De repente Akai desaparecio, dejando a Phantomhive solo en su habitación.

Otro espiritu lo esperaba en su habitación, esta vez, el espiritu era representaba por Layla, a la cual acompañaba su gatita Sue.

El Espiritu de la Navidad Futura, Layla- La chica no hablo como los otros espiritus simeplemente lo llevo afuera de su mansión, donde habían tres hombres.

Los conozco. Hago negocios con ellos. Pero... ¿qué están diciendo de mí?- Ambos callaron y empezaron a 1

Pobre Conde- Decía Lau, con Ranmao a su lado como de costumbre.

Ji, ji, ji lo sé- Decía un Undertaker, algo estraño.

Me dijeron que está muy enfermo-Death!- Decía Grell, divertido y algo preocupado por su recién echo amigo.

¿Quién lo cuida?- Pregunto Undertaker, pensando que Akai o Sebastian le cuidaban.

Nadie. No deja que Akai y Sebastian le ayuden - Decía Lau extrañado.

Tampoco tiene amigos- Decía Undertaker pensando en las obras del pequeño conde, y su soledad.

Layla empezó a avanzar y Ciel la siguió llegando al sotano.

Que hacemos en el sotano?- Pregunto Ciel, mirando atentamente como Sebastian cuidaba del pequeño Tim, que se encontraba dormido, más delgado y palido que antes.

Dime qué le sucede al pequeño. ¿Acaso, va a morir? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? Por favor, ¡dime!- Ciel se encontraba desesperado porque Sebastian ni Isabel sufrieran con la perdida del pequeño minino.

Ni Layla ni Sue respondieron, más se transportaron a un lugar frío y neblinoso.

Un cementerio?- Layla se limito a señalar una tumba.

Antes de que me acerque a esa tumba, dime algo... ¿es la imagen de lo que será? ¿o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?- Sue ronroneo diciendo que se acercara, y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Decía: Ciel Phantomhive.

¡No! ¡No! He cambiado! Vivire en el pasado, en el presente, y en el futuro. No olvidare las lecciones que todos me han enseñado. Oh, por favor, dime que puedo borrar mi nombre de esa tumba- Tomo angustiado la mano de Layla pero esta la rechazo haciendo que el joven Ciel regresará a su dormitorio.

Me siento como un niño, pero no me importa. ¡Quiero ser de nuevo un niño!- Decía Ciel alegre, de tener otra oprtunidad.

Entonces escucho que sonaban las campanas y pregunto a la nada que día era.

Es navidad Bcchan!- Decía Akai entrando corriendo sin importarle andar con vestido y abrazando a Ciel.

Akai!- Ciel se dejo abrazar- Reune a todos en la mesa en 10 minutos!- La sirvienta obedecio y echo a correr.

FELIZ NAVIDAD BOCCHAN!- El grito de todos sus acompañantes llego a sus oídos.

Feliz Navidad!- Contesto con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro- Feliz navidad a Todos.

Bocchan- Sonrieron- Nuestra broma funciono!- Todos sin excepción chocaron los cinco, inclusive aparecieron los Shinigamis.

Ustedes Bastardos!- No todas las navidades son felices.

Vaaamoos Bocchan no se enoje fue idea de ellos !- Decian todos huyendo de el pequeño Phantomhive mientras señalaban a Akai y Sebastian.

Ustedes...- Una voz tetrica capaz de asustar a dos grandes demonios era lo que se oía- Corran por sus vidas!- Decía transformandose, para perseguir a sus sirvientes.

A si termino la historia de la navidad de la "familia" Phantomhive!, una rara pero hermosa navidad, que su narradora, osea yo, su querida Eleanor, les trajo.

FIN!

_**Bueno se preguntarán por que les narro Eleanor y no yo? *Suspira* No les direeee.**_

_**Eleanor: Pero yo si! *Sonrisa malevola* Su querida Yume-chan! debio vestirse y actuar para escribir este fanfic! junto a los demás personajes! así que deben disfrutar el sacrificio de su autora, regalandole un Review! si no se pondrá triste! *Correteando por ahí***_

_**Que crueles! en fin! **_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOS!**_

_**Eleanor: Una nosotros (Gil, Lelouch y yo) No aparecemos ya que Akai-chan lo escribio antes de que nosotros aparecieramos en la historia.**_

_**Con eso aclarado!**_

_**SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
